The girl who lost her family
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: A girl who lost her family who now live with a violence father can stan tame and Craig tame save her from her father and can they help her kwon who she really is and what happen to her oh there will be Gender Bend and I don't own South Park sorry it not done don't worry I will get it I promise love you guy.
1. Chapter 1

Notes : There will be Gender Bend and I going to do South Park I'm not a big fan and I don't watch but I want do something new other happy tree friend anyway I hope you like it and I will be useing my oc too they are not in my profil but they will be in the story don't worry I will give them background and what not okay there will be lot foul moth and maybe vary bloodily too so nocomplaining to me now then I will list the Gender Bend :

s.p add Relative like Butters and Kyle will be sister and Pip , Tweek will be sister

those who will be Female in this story

• FemKyle

• Fem Pip

• Fem Butters

• Fem Tweek

• Fem Gregory

and the other girl I kwon they are on the Gender Bend but I couldn't help myself i just want to add them :)

• Wendy

• Bebe

• Red they are not going to a BICH or annoy it's going to awesome X3

Now I will list my oc

• Acacia Loren Tucker

Relative : Dad Craig, Mom Tweek , aunt Pip and Uncle Damien , adopted little sister name Eveline Rosebell , cousin: Margaret , Natalie

Gender : Female

Age : 17

Eye color : mix of a gray-blue/ green sometime it will be blue or gray or green

Hair color : platinum

Appearance : She has really short boy hairstyle bangs to the Right side she look like her dad she vary tall 6" foot tall 5"inch what wears is a metallic star flag tank that the flag is the U.S.A and A pocket on that the front and color of it navy blue she with a black bullet proof vest Under it she wares red short short with black tight and combat boots and a necklace that is Shark teeth. Her leather jacket is black with sharp point on her shoulder she wear her dogtag round her neck she wears fingerless gloves .And she also has a barbell piercing that is on her right ear and she has flesh tunnels in both ear of but they are little the and had a Skull on them with blood come out of the eyes . And her hood is up and she has no left eye os she cover it with a eyepatch which it's white And it had the U.A.S on it . She carry a bowie Knife, 870 MCS shotgun and a axe , sword as well And Sniper Rifles. Her bowie on her right leg . She vary

Personally : she seem to be vary cold hard person and anger with herself because of the war has PTSD another words she had post-traumatic stress disorders she Is disturbed veteran/ hero when she flip out her name is Scacia and her eye color Chang to a vary beautiful green and merciless killer to her enemies and she also she very very curl to her enemies and a heavy smoker and drinker she is shown to be prone to violence because of the torture she suffered at the hands of Vietnamese soldiers in the Vietnam she is kwon to be the most foul language She takes maniacal glee in killing her enemies and has a volatile attitude And can be hostile too. she is willing to do literally anything to save her friends and the people her cares about from any danger. Due to her violent nature, many civil people tend to fear her. But the true she is actually vary tender vary sweet but don't show it she also She says what's on her mind and doesn't hold back or beat around the bush and she is a troublemaker and blunt . And she like to make jokes And insult folks she doesn't like or just because and being a smart-ass and when she face her Enemies like terrorist or folks that are try to kill her friends she seem to very anger and very volatility and She has a brash,negative and often sarcastic and grumpy and lot cocker than her dad . She Athletic body because the war she went thought. she had a vary dark voice when she filp out . She tends to arguer the voice in her head as alos call her second personality . Her sec personality like to insult her and remind her of her horrible past, just to keep her .strong it take 5 strong full growing man just to hold her down.

Background : She was kidnap when she was age of5 didn't come back

Age of 17 she come back to her home town South Park .she she American citizen who served The Vietnam for 3years and Vietnam long being prison there they would touter her and she that when she want crazy as she lost her eye in that war and childhood that when she was way form her family . she has witnessed all of her friends die and she has difficulty talking about her problems and She is too scarred from trauma to open up to most people. has a total killcount so far of 220. and she still has only told her dad about one of the brutal deaths her witnessed. This makes her look like a quiet thug or super soldier to people who don't understand the character, but in reality she is so overwhelmed with self-hatred and nightmarish memories that she can't talk to anybody. she at war she actually eat them after she done kill them only in the war.

Powers and abilities her is a survival expert in almost any terrain, espescially in jungles and dense forests. she is also an expert in guerrilla warfare, and she is easily able to camouflage herself, create improvised weaponry, and nurse her own wounds . She is also an expert in operating various types of war machines like helicopters and tanks, firing artillery and machine guns and hand-to-hand combat. she is an extremely adept combatant. She is incredibly proficient with any type of weapon near-mastery of them within moments of picking them is also quite skilled in unarmed combat . her fight and her hand-to-hand combat skills really good and skill with firearms is impeccable. anyway ,she can shoot her opponents' out of mid-air; and hit the same target over and over with such unerring precision that her bullets stack on top of each other. She is also have incredible hand-eye coordination. Her is blindingly fast, able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge bullets fired at close-range, and move so fast that she appears to teleport. She is extremely able to jump to great heights or even balance herself on a flying rocket, as well as run up vertical walls. In addition. She can also hold her breath indefinitely, or perhaps even longer underwater and as she can remain submerged for extended periods of time without taking damage or needing to surface to air ranging from her guns to the air itself.

dislike : her evil side , you annoying her or bulling and homework , Mrs/mr Mister Garrison being a BICH to her And Mister Mackey

Like lot of thing

Friend : Belaruse ,Elizabeth , Margaret , Natalie , Maiden, Kristina, Shae-lyn, Felix, Taylor , Suzanne , Coranne , Jazzaline, Nicole, Ariel.

* * *

Notes : I will do my other oc too I'm tired os good night don't worry I will get to the story just give me time okay thanks have a good day :) bye


	2. Chapter 3 more oc update !

**Notes : sorry it took me while but I'm back I'm going to 2 oc now I hop you like them :) **

* * *

Coranne Hayes Cartman

Relative : Dad :Eric Cartman, Mom: Wendy Cartman

Age : 17

Gender : Female

Eye color : sky Blue

Hair color : Brown

Appearance : look like her dad long brown hair straight bang to the right and sun glasses on her head

A Mickey Mouse hand of a Rock Paper Scissors Long sleeve shirt with 3 button and lace at the bottom of the shirt and red short and a hoodie of a Love and combat boot and high keen socking .

personality : she vary affectionate to her friends and sister and like to get on People nerves she's extremely loyal, and will do anything to become stronger and help other no matter what However, she's quite arrogant, thinking that she's better and more "awesome" than anyone else. Her sister once said that She has practically no common sense, but really, she has the diligence of a tough soldier; her bad manners kind of cover that up, though and arrogant attitude . She has a very jolly and mocking personality, She actually pretty girly She can be rude at time and troublemaker, sarcastic at most times, and insults and she can be she like to give bully a hard Time to those who bully And make them feel bad and pull A prank on the bully or any who mean and often laugh at them.

Background : She is a master of parkour, and also quite skilled with her flickblade (the blade she uses must be slightly opened before the mechanics of it springs opens the blade - a switchblade will open on its own after the user presses a switch) as she is implied to be the only one capable of leaving numerous cuts on people as the town who did a hell good job of damage it .She love junk food but some how she abel to Stay skinny and actually be Healthily she a kung fu master/master Martial Arts and she use her dancing mixes her martial arts skill she very fast in combat and she hit really hard she. She a expert setting up trap she can tell when someone is Suspicious or not she also can read there body language of that Suspicious person and kwon how to other weapons other than gun like a knife or sword and she is a Cheerlead and she play lot of strop as well softball , volleyball, basketball too and she live in a nice rich house with her sister .

Like : pull really mean prank on the bully , she like junk food , cold rainy

Night ,Winter, Fall, cute girly thing,stuff animal .

Dislike : bully ,getting sick, not able to help anyone when they need it and not able to insults the bully or pull prank on them .

Friend : Kristina, Ariel, Margaret, Maiden, Elizabeth, Natalie, Felix, Belaruse, Shae-lyn, Nicole, Taylor, Acacia , Eveline

* * *

Jazzalin Faith Cartman

Relative : Dad :Eric Cartman, Mom: Wendy Cartman

Age : 13

Gender : Female

Eye color : honey brown

Hair color : Black

Appearance : she look like her mom A cute oversized sweatshirt with a graphic of fighting ninja turtles & "Turtles" tex the color of the sweatshirt is pink with black short and withe stockings that are cover her leg and Military coat color is gray and brown sown boot with fur on it and long Black straight and bang over her brows and sown military hat that also cover ear too .

She pretty tall as well also a tomboy .

Personality -she wise But, Jazzalin is a typical 13year old girl she is mature enough to take care of himself for a period of days. She goes shopping for herself, does laundry. When it comes time to defend herself, she is levelheaded, inventive, and resourceful. In light of her family, however, she is small, loud, and often overlooked by her parents and relatives. This usually leads to her lashing out (most of the time at Coranne) when pushed too far. Nevertheless, she is always assured that her older siblings care for her and her parents love her very much. She also polite and has manners she nothing like her she vary clam and layback most of the time she also caring she hardly get mad ( only if it Coranne piss her off than yeah ) but there time she does get mad and there are time she hate her own sister because the way she act .

Background : she play lot of sport. She actually popular but she not like some mean popular kid she actually stand up to bully or help the one that need friends or someone there for them she play softball , basketball, she in track she love to ran she can ran for a vary long time she live a nice rich home her mom and dad are both lawyers she love her dad even though he can be an ass and she lover mom and sister even she act like her dad in a way and she a kung fu master/master Martial Arts and she use her dancing mixes her martial arts skill she very fast in combat and she hit really hard she . She kwon how to use gun too

Like being with friend and Getting on her father nerves for hell of it and She love eating junk food cold night and cold day rainy day rainy night cloudy day sown winter fall

Dislike : anyone bully her friends or make funny of they .

Friend : Kristina, Ariel, Margaret, Maiden, Elizabeth, Natalie, Felix, Belaruse, Shae-lyn, Nicole, Taylor, Acacia , Eveline .

* * *

**im try to update but I'm been vary busy sorry I kinda hard to up date when you are busy anyway I u like it I'm going to do 2 oc at a time bye :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : **Sorry I have been busy any I did some Chang on my oc os yeah

* * *

Nicole Dove McCormick

Relative : Dad : Kenny McCormick, Mom : Butter McCormick Aunt Kyle and Uncle Stan and Aunt Karen Broflovski , and Uncle Ike Broflovski

adopted little sister Eveline ( Chang my mind she is going to be adopted by McCormick family not the Tucker and if you see the word withe I mean white sorry about my spelling I don't feel like fix it and Ariel will be with the

Tucker family not the McCormick family .

Age : 17

Gender : Female

Eye color : Powder Blue

Hair color : Red

Appearance: Beautiful young teenage girl who also tall 6 Foot 4 inch and she look her dad and she tan . hair is alway long it stop at to her butt os you can't see her scar unless she put her hair is very curly it's beautiful and she braid her hair both side of her Head and she had a withe pearls in the braid as the rest of her hair are curled very beautifully with bangs to the right side on top of her head a hair sicking out and it curly in os there for is like a antenna. Eye color Powder Blue and Automail her is with full steel automail prosthetics custom crafted by (Peanut nickname for Acacia ) .Her left leg from just above the knee downward is automail and her automail right arm reaches all the way up to her shoulder; both are designed so that their outer shells resemble modernized plate mail it also help her On the cold-climate type the automail limbs. she has horrible scars start on her right shoulder and the scar curve on her back to the end left side and part of her stomach and other scar on the back of the neck shape of 0 it look like the skin get ripped off and other horrible scar on her breast that look a star and horrible scar on her left shoulder so it look like the word x but it curve and big nasty scars left leg on it start on up back of leg and it look the word of wear is a fashion that is long sleeve floral lace dress with a belt on the middle of dress on the front is 4 decorative button with weave through back And the color is peach and basic over keen sock color of withe. And a fashion grandpa cardigan allover lace and pocket with long sleeves and 5 functional buttons and the color is gray she . high heel she wear and her dogtag round her neck oh and she wears a gray bomber jacket with a '50' on the back ( the fifty states for the U.S.A) she had in the war and today she still wears it in And a Fur cap Military-style with ear flaps that can be tied up to the crown of the cap, or tied at the chin to protect the ears but She doesn't tied hers the fur color is white but the outside is tan but inside the cap it has a metal plates so her head won't get hurt and she has a button on the side and the fur cotton fabric with lambwool lining with cute goggles on the top of her hat .

Personally: she a happy outgoing teenage girl who is cheerful very friendly and caring she like to dance she very positive she has a thing for gay guy She seem to get excited get a noes -bleed when ever she see 2 dude do stuff together like yaoi or she will leash her imagination between the 2 of them and she described as "the bad kid ." She often makes fun of Her friends or Family and torments and mocks Them or whom is she partnered with She seem very over protective of her friends or the innocent she very over protective of her mom and sister. She very cocky and sarcastic but she is very Loyal friend and she what you call s true friend she will stand for those who can't or scared to she not put with bullying ,abusing or sexual and what not she will get in a fight with them she can be serious when she need to be and she very intelligent even though she doesn't act like one. . she is strong-willed, she is also rather quick-tempered resorting more often to steel-fisted violence than calm negotiation to settle disputes she has a reputation for being foul-mouthed and as someone who has had to suffer greatly at such a young age, Nicole cannot ignore the true suffering of others and becomes sympathetic upon sensing pain and resolve in people's seem to be energetic young girl for her age and she does not have any shame and When Nicole being goofy she tends to make people laugh and frequently she let her pettiness and sadness get the bast of her and tends to cry about it while trying to stay strong . she show to be prone to violence because of the torture she suffered at the hands of Vietnamese soldiers in the Vietnam War well and ww1&2 she is willing to do literally anything to save his friends and the people she cares about from any she had a things for really sweet kind guy she find it cute and it more likely she will cell them honey or sweetie and sweetheart.

Background : she A redneck just like her dad who is a high school girl that like going to party or shopping with her friends and help but one day on she abduct from a different country she thrown in A cells She Starved for month and tortured to death slowly for a month but a group of army who had save her and ask her will you served in the Vietnam the war and Who is now A former Vietnam veteran and highly skillful who is also a hero. She is filled with self-loathing and hates killing, but is willing to use her skills to protect those close to her .She has witnessed all of her friends die, and people as well and she experienced horrible war . she had faced unbearable terrors in Vietnam for 3 year And fought the Vietnam war for 3 years as well she killed lot lot more people before finally being left alone and miserable, unable to forgive herself for what she has done. She has nightmares from horrible war And more emotional than most people . She is shown to be prone to violence because of the torture she suffered at the hands of Vietnamese soldiers in the Vietnam War and the she has difficulty talking about her problems . This makes Her look like a quiet thug or super soldier ,but in reality she is so overwhelmed with self-hatred and nightmarish memories that she can't talk to anybody. She fights with incredible strength. Nicole's great strength is explained this way: Normally, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury. Nicole's doesn't have this limitation, and is capable of using her full strength. Her power is described as the "adrenaline power" that people rarely display in times of now she is able to use her power without destroying her body. she can hurling a trash can,vending machine or other dangerous projectile at enemy but she has a good heart she deeply care for her sister and friends And she like to hung out with friends . She secret like doujinshi yaoi she is quite of fan girl fact she has lot in her room That happen to be hiding in her room somewhere she is very girlish she like to shop lot And she like to buy doujinshi Anime book . She seem to be very fashionable about the clothes she wears and her room ,shoes all that stuff .Her arm get rip off when aGrenades went off on her she lost her right arm and left leg but it get replace now she has Automail arm and automail leg . she use her dancing mixes her martial arts skill . however she very healthily and very Athletic .

Skill : ninja /master Martial Arts and she use her dancing mixes her martial arts skill she very fast in combat and she hit really hard she Abilities Sniping Close range gunfighting and expert sharpshooter and firearms specialist. Whether armed with a bolt-action rifle, sniper rifle, pistol or even two handguns at once, she is well known for never missing her mark and a expert setting up trap she can tell when someone is Suspicious or not she also can read there body language of that Suspicious person and kwon how to other weapons other than gun like a knife or sword and what not and will use anything as a weapons she can easily ignores pain while in combat or her arm being ripped off something like that .She is a survival expert in almost any terrain, espescially in jungles and dense forests. She is also an expert in guerrilla warfare, and she is easily able to camouflage herself, create improvised weaponry, and nurse his own wounds. She is also an expert in operating various types of war machines like helicopters and tanks, firing artillery and machine guns and hand-to-hand combat

Like :seeing : partying and having fun helping others round and standing up for others and doujinshi yaoi

Dislikes: anyone are an ass to her or friends and sister bullies .

Friend : Kristina, Margaret, Maiden, Elizabeth, Natalie, Felix, Belaruse, Shae-lyn, Suzanne ,Taylor, Acacia , Eveline

* * *

Ariel Valentine Tucker

Relative : Dad Craig, Mom Tweek , aunt Pip and Uncle Damien , older

Sister , cousin: Margaret , Natalie

Gender : Female

Age : 14

Hair : platinum blonde hair

Eye color: Turquoise Blue

Appearance : She look like her mom short curly platinum blonde hair her bang is put with a bow on top of her head that is pink Eye Turquoise Blue she has a fashion that is cute floral long sleeve with lace on the top . on the front is 4 button that is also floral but the bottom is weave and the pocket is also lace and the it red and a pink cute short with a red basic over keen sock and mary jane shoes that are withe and a hoodie that is a care bare and a dress coat with a 4 puffy ball her coat and a ear ring .

Personality: she very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around and and very fashionable girl. She nothing like her mom or dad she likes to have fun and party. If anything happens she will volunteer to help. She is also very optimistic an And Ariel will never leave any of her friends she also seems have one BFF just like Stan and Kyle they call them "The Super Fun Best Friend." She Also more sensitive and easily frightened like her mom maybe worse and she a She is a straight 'A' student who have OCD she love anything that cute or adorable and she shown to be very intelligent she constantly besting in anything that has to do with school or facts, though she seem to be good at sport She on the Cheerlead tame who also the leader who does her best. she a very good girl as well and she will expect who you are and she won't judged anyone No matter or what kind of problem you have she what you call a sweet true friend and very Loyal to anyone really and her friend and her elder . she also has sensitive feeling and other too and she get paranoia and She is also hurt whenever she feels she has been wronged .She also prefers to solve her problems by talking them out, or by a subtly trickery (which often doesn't work). She can also be the voice of reason to others and she vary brave she won't let anyone hurt her friend and she will stand up to the bully.

Background : she had a Super Fun Best Friend name Eveline they do every thing together they are vary close like sister Ariel love Evelin vary much she even think that they are sister Ariel is the that bring most the Family close together she goes to school with Evelin she has a good time with her life some time she has bad day but she think of way to make her day butter She also close to her Friend vary much she even think that they are part of the family .

Dislike : bullying and anyone who mean

Like lot of things and cute things

Friend : Belaruse ,Elizabeth , Margaret , Natalie , Maiden, Kristina, Shae-lyn, Felix, Taylor , Suzanne , Coranne , Jazzaline, Nicole, Evelin, Acacia

* * *

Eveline Rosebell McCormick

Relative adopted by the McCormick family Dad : Kenny McCormick, Mom : Butter McCormick Aunt Kyle and Uncle Stan and Aunt Karen Broflovski , and Uncle Ike Broflovski

Gender : Female

Age : 13

Hair : light gold

Eye color Aqua- green

Appearance : and she ear rings they are pearls too she has a red Silky dress with a long sleeve that has neckCollar under the collar is a black big bow. 2button to both the side of sleeved and a front pocket that a button too and a white sweater vest lace under it and that cover most the Long sleeved .Black mary jane shoes with white basic over keen sock fashion light brown dress coat and white muffs and Mittens a Scarf round her neck .and her niles is painted white it vary has short curly hair light gold and bang that cover her brows she braid her hair both side of her Head that hold in to a black bow and she had a white pearls in the braid as the rest of her hair are curled very beautifully on top of her head a hair sicking out and it curly in os there for is like a antenna which happen to on the middle . Her eyes Aqua- green she vary cute and she small for her age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11) and really Skinny to the point you can feel her blood pump though just by touch and you can feel her Heart And she has few freckles dawned her cheeks and a bit across her nose not too much.

Personally. she very lovable&sweetheart her -self she is really a innocent girl, but However shown to be very intelligent she constantly besting in anything that has to do with school or facts, though she often fails at physical activities she and more hands-on is also seen to have more common sense than the people in South Park , usually thinking things through before doing them and she claims to have thin corneas and sensitive scalp syndrome. she also very shy too and has a big heart too she just really adorable who happen to stutter when she meet people or she scared She seem to make folks laugh over her cuteness or she does something cute to make them laugh and she get confused about what she does and She very polite and she usually call people by mr and ms what every your name is and very respectful to anyone really very well manner girl she a very good girl as well and she will expect who you are and she won't judged anyone No matter or what kind of problem you have she what you call a sweet true friend and very Loyal to anyone really and her friend and her elder . she also has sensitive feeling and other too and she get paranoia and She is also hurt whenever she feels she has been wronged .She also prefers to solve her problems by talking them out, or by a subtly trickery (which often doesn't work). She can also be the voice of reason to others She also is easily embarrassed and She can also be extremely sensitive about her grades. She Nightmare disorder but Her dr. give her medicine for her nightmare disorderIt's also known as "dream anxiety disorder", is a sleep disorder characterized by frequent nightmares. The nightmares, which often portray the individual in a situation that jeopardizes their life or personal safety, usually occur during the second half of the sleeping process, called the REM stage. Though such nightmares occur within many people, those with nightmare disorder experience them with a greater frequency. It start when her when the plan land and horrible country she also has a Nyctophobia is a phobia characterized by a severe fear of the dark. It is triggered by the brain's disfigured perception of what would or could happen when in a dark environment. Other word she fear being in the dark and also has trypanophobia), is the extreme fear of medical procedures involving injections or hypodermic needles or fear of sharply pointed objects and she has Hemophobia is the extreme and irrational fear of blood or blood injury and being injury Zoophobia or animal phobia an irrational fear of animals .

Background : Eveline don't remember her pass but she keep have nightmare about her pass she a girl who don't kwon who she is or what happen her family and who live a violence father and get bully at school as well . She health condition heart condition and Asthma and epileptic seizure it is convulsions accompanied by impaired consciousness violent uncontrollable contractions of seizure during which the patient becomes unconscious and has convulsions over the entire body of short duration characterized by momentary unconsciousness and local muscle spasms or twitching; a disorder of the central nervous system characterized by loss of consciousness and convulsions and it can feel like a moment of confusion, a sudden blackout, a sudden change in smells or tastes, involuntary jerking of the legs and arms, and a long, blank staring spell. And she does suffer form Hematemesis it is vomiting of blood after she done vomiting blood she will cough because lack of air then she will pass out after word and when She wake up she in pain.

She seem to be terrified and cowed by full growing mans who look scary or mean . She often will get beat her to the bloody pole and she would have horrible wound the next day and her father smashing a bottle into her face . At the start of the sunshine seizure: Her body goes stiff puffy like her eye will be puffy and her lip as well and cheek she will try to stand up but fall backwards or she may cry out and her fur color will be blueish or pale .During sunshine the seizure: she jerk and shake (convulse) as the muscles relax and tighten rhythmically her breathing will be affected and become difficult or sound noisy her fur change color and become very purplish she will wet herself . After the seizure (once the jerking stops): her breathing and fur color return to normal She will feel tired, confused, have a headache or want to sleep. She she 2 job she work for Tweek coffee shop and she work for Craig and Kenny call McCormick Auto Body it just tattoo she just clean there nothing more it .

Dislike : violence, horror movies, scary thing, being in the dark,glass dolls or whatever you call it , puppet ,clown, getting bully or getting hurt and scary story.

Like : being with her BFF friends and love story cute things and bed time story getting huge and kisses form her mama and being with her family

Friends : Friend : Belaruse ,Elizabeth , Margaret , Natalie , Maiden, Kristina, Shae-lyn, Felix, Taylor , Suzanne , Coranne , Jazzaline, Nicole, Ariel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Okay I'm back I'm try to update as soon as I can

* * *

Taylor Stafford Donovan

Relative: mom : Bebe dad Clyde sister Suzanne

Gender : Female

Age :17

Hair color : brown hair

Eyes: baby Blue

Appearance : She has brown hair that long and curly and bang to the covering brows She look like her dad she has skinny jeans that are rip up and a sweatier U.S.A. Star on it with button on the side of the sleeve and a front pocket the color of the sweatier is black ear ring as well and A cute lightweight cropped hoodie with a foil stars, hands-forming-hearts & citycscape graphic, & "New York City" text. The color is black and with a hat that said bad and she had her sport coat and with a cow on the front to right with the word south park high and on the back it said # 15 Donovan the color is green ? I don't kwon . And booth that are in her jeans too .

Personality : she is tomboy a mischievous, funny boy and prank-loving Girl Several times she is shown to be dull, especially in math, yet he is clever when it comes to playing tricks on her siblings and friend She athletic and very sociable, cheerful, energetic and she is a sports lover who happen to be vary athletic she is optimistic and always careless and carefree. Even though she her friend insults She shown to be protective when other people are mean to her friends most of her prankster antics, She is still fond of pranking people regardless and often high consequences and already knowing she will be the first person blamed. When it comes to causing trouble, she seemingly has an affinity for it. Despite her toughest attitude, she is the more sentimentally attached of her Friends . she always misses Her friends when they are gone and often feels bored without them .she also clung to her mother's legs during her mother's work crying, "Mommy, don't go!" despite her's obvious moments of intelligence, he can be short-sighted and lacking in his thoughts, making her appear dumb to others sometime and she has good Survival silk . She is a very talented at dancing, especially break dancing. She often finds toning her dancing skills down to be difficult .

Background : she live in South Park all most her life her mom and dad are both cop and she friend with family DeLorn, Black, Pirrup, Marsh, Tucker,Cartman , and McCormick she also kwon the Broflovski family she something hate Cartman .

Like : be with her friend and family having fun pranks

Dislike : you being mean and horrible things

Friend : Kristina, Margaret, Maiden, Elizabeth, Natalie, Felix, Belaruse, Shae-lyn, Nicole ,Acacia , Evelin ,Ariel .


End file.
